


late night stress

by orphan_account



Series: My DBH x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, them just being cuties ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor just wants you to take care of yourself.





	late night stress

Why had you decided to take this course again? 

It was the question that had plagued your mind for the past few hours as you sat hunched over at your desk. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t get the information to stick in your head. The soft music sounding in the background, a futile attempt at calming your nerves, was not helping. 

“Damn it…” You groaned, rubbing your exhausted eyes. “Who even cares at this point? I’m going to fail anyway..” The utter frustration coursing through you made you want to scream but you took deep breaths, calming down a tad. 

The idea of giving up seemed sweet compared to this, however, you knew you couldn’t afford to. Taking another swig of your coffee, you glanced over the material again. The pain in your back a reminder of the fact you’d been sitting in the same position for hours.

The sound of the front door opening made you tense up in your seat. Your fleeting thoughts had made you completely forget to check the time. It wasn’t unusual to be home late, working at the DPD and all; but he’d expect you to long since be asleep. 

Connor’s home.

Fiddling with your fingers, you weren’t able to think of a good excuse as you heard his footsteps come closer. You knew he wouldn’t get mad or anything like that, nonetheless, you didn’t enjoy him worrying. Connor opened the door, peeking inside. He halted for a moment as his brown orbs observed your form and his led flickered from blue to yellow momentarily, obviously not expecting you to be up.

A soft call of your name fell from his lips, expression twisting into a slight frown. “Why aren’t you asleep? You’re clearly tired,” Connor’s eyes scanned over the desk in front of you as he tilted his head to the side a tad. Before you could even reply to his first question, the android already continued, “Your heart rate is accelerated. How high was your caffeine intake?”

A nervous, forced laugh escaped your mouth. “A lot?” You hadn’t exactly been keeping track. Something in his face twitched and his brow furrowed. If he had the ability to sigh, he undoubtedly would have.  
You averted your gaze, scratching the back of your head. The way his attention always focused on you and solely you while the two of you talked, never failed to make your heart flutter and heat come to your face. In a way, it made you feel appreciated. 

Connor’s voice pulled you away from your thoughts. “Let’s get you to bed,” He took a step closer, holding out his hand for you to grab.

“No!,” You protested, harsher than you had intended. Connor visibly deflated slightly as he pulled his hand away, led flashing yellow for a moment. You chewed on your lip, immediately regretting your outburst. “I just… Have to continue,” You mumbled out, glancing at the work. “I’ll fail otherwise. Right now, it doesn’t matter if I'm tired or not.” 

“You won’t fail. I fully believe you can do it,” Connor reassured you, “However if you don’t take the rest you need, your results will definitely suffer.” You sighed while you got up, stumbling for a second. The android was at your side in a moment’s notice, wrapping an arm around you to steady you. 

“I’ll help you in the morning if you’d like,” A small smile graced your features, thankful for the offer. “What about your work though?” The android didn’t hesitate for a moment, confident in his reply. He was smiling, too. 

“Don’t worry about it. And, now…”

You let out a surprised squeak as Connor picked you up bridal style. “Hey!,” Wriggling in his hold, the android didn’t budge. You swore you saw him smirk for a second and you huffed. He was enjoying this. “You’re being a dick,” 

The android looked almost offended. “I am simply looking out for you,” He reminded, his grip on your body was gentle as he hugged you closer. “You need to take better care of yourself.” Chewing on the inside of your cheek, you remained silent. He had a point. 

You let your body relax, knowing this was a fight you would never win. Unlike what you believed when you were younger, an android’s body wasn’t cold. In fact, they were as warm as any human. Pressing your ear against his chest, you could feel his ‘heart’ beating.

Glancing up, your eyes met Connor’s and you felt a flush rising to your cheeks. “Weren’t you supposed to bring me to bed?” You muttered, breaking your gaze away from his. A chuckle fell from his lips and you felt your face heat up more. 

“Suddenly eager to go now?”

“Shut up, Connor,”

You notice you're starting to yawn and clamp a hand over your mind, trying to hide it. Nothing gets past him, however, and his smile fades a bit. “You really should sleep,” Groaning, you open your mouth to retort but--  
“No buts.” 

Connor strides to your bedroom, keeping you in his careful hold. He was always like that, treating you like you were a fragile doll. You’d offhandedly mentioned it before and the android had replied that he tended to forget his own strength. He wanted to avoid hurting you at all costs. It seemed to genuinely bother him.

So you didn’t mention it anymore. 

He placed you down on the bed, tucking you in. “Aren’t you going to get in?” Connor didn’t need any sleep, although you enjoyed it when he would lay in bed with you. He usually did so whenever you’d ask, just resting and thinking. 

“Not yet. But I will be soon,” He brushed a stray strand of hair from your forehead, running his fingers through your hair for a few seconds. The touch felt pleasant and soothing, you were even a bit disappointed when he pulled away. 

As you lay there, it finally dawned on you how exhausted you actually were. You felt your eyes close, body begging you to finally give it the rest it needed. Shuffling to a comfortable position, your consciousness started slipping. 

Connor placed a soft kiss on your temple before whispering;

“I love you. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is dreamidrabbles.tumblr.com for any interested. I take requests!


End file.
